


Your Name?

by ichikonohakko



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Mindless Fluff, dorks being dorks, gen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 12:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1469857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichikonohakko/pseuds/ichikonohakko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Akashi Seijuurou meets his Soulmate without asking his name. Written for AkaKuroWeek2014 in tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Name?

**Author's Note:**

> Or how Ichi is fucking late for AkaKuro week and still dare to submit something. Happy AkaKuro Week guys! I'm an idiot who didn't write anything worthwhile, but I hope you guys still like it! 
> 
> Akashi and Kuroko were in Teikou, but they didn't know each other. Akashi never joins the basketball club while Kuroko still plays, but in the third string.

i.

The first time they meet was when college student Akashi Seijuurou was tasting the aftermath of his decision to excommunicate himself from the Akashi conglomerate to work his way up the ladder. His part-time job as a librarian hadn't paid him this month and he was reduced to buying a convenience store bento for survival. 

Normally, Akashi would just elect to make his own food but having instant tofu soup for brunch and dinner was really not good for his nutritional balance, not to mention that at this rate, his favorite food was going to taste bland on his own tongue and he would like to avoid that.

But really, maintaining nutritional value while still having a satisfying meal in a tight budget was extremely  _hard_. No wonder college students have such gaunt faces and sleep when they could. Tuition was expensive, along with the daily needs and Akashi had to congratulate himself for getting that full scholarship.

"Oh, excuse me." A man with an unusually quiet voice and teal-colored hair spoke up for the first time and snapped Akashi away from his own musings. "Can I help you?" He asked pleasantly. "I have difficulties in reaching that combo A bento. Can you please help me reach it?" 

"You could have asked me sooner. Sure, I will help." Akashi reached the the upper shelf and took the cheapest combo A bento and handed the food over to the azure-eyed boy only a few centimeters below him. "I've been trying to call you in the last three minutes, though." He smiled as he took the offered bento. "Thank you very much."

"It was nothing."

ii.

The second time had been in a library where Akashi worked. Well, it was more like Akashi saw him than meet him. It was nearly closing time and Akashi had a day off tomorrow. He really needed the extra hour pay for the sake of his and his stomach's sanity. Maybe he should have tapped on his unused platinum debit card. But...

The redhead shook his head and made his rounds around the library, checking for anything out of place before he could close up for the day. That was when he saw him.

That man whom he had helped a few weeks ago in the convenience store (yes, he remembered these things clearly), sleeping on top of the books cluttered around him. Odd. Akashi never noticed that there was a reading table in this corner of the library. Nevertheless...

"Excuse me," he called, lightly shaking the other man awake. "I will be closing the library soon. You are to leave immediately." He spoke clearly. 

Sleepy azure met with both crimson and gold with a bleary stare. "Okay. I will leave now. See you."

And then he left. Just like that.

iii.

The third had been in a particular night Akashi really had no books to read, assignments to do, or shows to watch. He was bored out of his mind even playing shogi against himself did naught for his impending boredom. The redhead took out his violin and went out to the park for a calm and quiet evening.

Playing music was not his main preference of recreation. He preferred books and shogi, but music had been something of secondary enjoyment as well. He occasionally plays whenever he felt too bored for other things, just like now.

The park had been empty, mostly because this was a weeknight instead of weekend. Akashi took a stroll in the park before setting down his violin case on the bench and played one of his favorite songs.

Closing his eyes, Akashi let his body's memories took over to stroke the notes he'd known by heart. Music, in the redhead's opinion, was often better enjoyed when he was in complete darkness, after all.

When the song finished, he could hear a person clapping their hands in a graceful applause. "Chopin's Nocturne Op. 9 No. 2..." The teal-haired man with azure eyes he had met in his library five days ago smiled, his eyes sparkling with awe as he examined Akashi's violin.

"It was traditionally played by a piano, yes? Your rendition in violin is extremely gorgeous. Had I a talent in music, I would have asked you to teach me." Akashi thanked him good-naturedly as the man sat down next to his violin case. "I was strolling in the park when I heard beautiful melodies. I never thought it'll be the man I run to in the convenience store and the library." There was a fond smile on his face as he seemed to remember the details about their previous meeting.

"That certainly answers my question of how you are here. And now, another question, why are you here?" 

"I told you. For a stroll. Now, can you play other songs?"

And Akashi played other songs until late into the night. Both of them hurrying home because they remember that they have class tomorrow.

iv.

The fourth had been in an art studio, where both of them were struggling to get their assignments done. Akashi had majored in business and minored in art history. He was supposed to take a painting and examine its history and that brought him to this art studio.

And it brought him to the boy that had been in his mind for the last two months now. It had been two months after their meeting in the park and Akashi hadn't been able to keep his mind off him. Imagine his surprise when a certain teal-haired boy sat in the corner, trying to restore a painting that had been chipped away by time.

"Hello there," Akashi began, startling the poor boy as he widen his eyes in sheer surprise. "Oh, it's you! I don't expect to ever see you here." 

"I minor here in Art History. And you?"

"I am double majoring in digital and traditional art. We go to the same university, who would have thought?" A tiny smile graced those pale lips as Akashi seemed to have let out a pleased smile without noticing. 

The two fell into a pleasant conversation about their respective majors and of course, art. The teal-haired boy seemed stoic throughout their conversation, but Akashi could see how his eyes softened in fondness as he talked about various painters of Renaissance era. And after they fell into a bout of comfortable silence, Akashi spoke up.

"You know, I have not been able to get you out of mind..." And he really hadn't. He had found himself thinking and pondering about the blue-eyed stranger oftentimes. And he was definitely, extremely, attracted to the teal-haired man's charm, sass, and grace.

"I see, I guess it can be said for both ways." He smiled pleasantly to Akashi, finally turning away from the canvas he had been working on ever since Akashi got here. "Say, what about-"

_Ringringring_

"Oh, excuse me. Hello?" And the tealhead spoke to the man in other line, probably his professor. "Yes, yes, it is finished. I will bring it to you now. Yes sir." He flipped his phone and put it in his pocket. "I'm afraid I must leave you now, kind stranger. My Professor has been waiting for his painting."

Oh?

"We can continue what I was about to say over a cup of coffee." He spoke confidently, allowing no room for objection. "At Purple Pastry Palace just in front of the station. Is Saturday afternoon fine for you?" The tealhead looked surprised, but he smiled to himself and faced Akashi with no hint of his earlier shock. "Of course. Casual or Dressy casual?"

"Dressy casual will be just fine. I will see you on Saturday." 

"See you in Saturday." And then he left, carrying his canvas and tool supplies with him.

v.

The fifth time was, of course, on the table just by the window in Purple Pastry Palace. Both of them had eaten a parfait of vanilla and chocolate for the teal-haired boy and Akashi respectively. And they were now exchanging small talks about their trip here.

"I must say that this is very extravagant coming from a man who spent twenty minutes looking over the bento section in the convenience store." The tealhead smiled, earning a smirk from Akashi. "I pulled in some favors, no worries. Even we have everything on the menu I will still be able to purchase the special set bento at the end of the month." They exchanged laughter with each other.

When a comfortable silence settled between them, Akashi took a deep breath and stared deeply to the boy's azure eyes, prompting a single 'what?' from the teal-haired stranger. 

"I think I am attracted to you." Akashi stated bluntly. "You asked for a stranger's help in a convenience store. You like books to the point of staying well past the library's closing time. You liked music, and art. You are calm, mysterious, and graceful. And you seem to be hiding something so out of this world from me. And that is... fascinating."

"You speak too highly of me."

"Allow me to find out the truth then. What do you say about another pleasant chat in another place?" He was going the roundabout way to ask for a second date, really. But the azure-eyed man chuckled, realizing the same thing as Akashi had.

"You can just ask if I want to have another date, mister...?"

Oh.

Oh, right. They didn't know each other's name. This man didn't even recognize his blazing red hair and mismatched eyes. He never realized that he was the heir of Akashi conglomerate, and yet he...

"Akashi. Akashi Seijuurou."

There was a hint of recognition in his eyes, but his smiled didn't falter. "Akashi-kun. Yes, I would like to go on another date with you." Relief passed through Akashi's entire being like seawater in the ocean. Smiling, Akashi took the boy's hand in his before staring right to his new date's brilliant azure eyes.

"I assure you that you will not be disappointed, oh, your name?" He asked, earning a mirth chuckle from the beautiful teal-haired boy.

"I am Kuroko. Kuroko Tetsuya." He answered, still chuckling.

A smirk rose on Akashi lips as he brought the tealhead's hand to his lips. "I assure you that you will not be disappointed,  _Tetsuya_."

And all that had happened five years ago. 

This time, Akashi was ready to vow in front of the priests. To vow that he will never ever let his beloved Tetsuya be disappointed in him.


End file.
